vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Whirl (IDW)
Summary Built to serve in the Aerial Corps, Whirl managed to accomplish the seemingly impossible task of defying his function, becoming a watchmaker. For this, the Functionist Council had his business destroyed. Left destitute and roamed the streets, Whirl started getting into fights and proved skilled enough to have been conscripted into the Senate’s employ, put through the barbaric empurata ritual when he tried to resist. Granted a position in the Rodion police force, the Senate would later order him to kill a rabble-rousing miner named Megatron. He failed to finish the job, arrested by his captain Orion Pax, and had inadvertently convinced that violence was the only way forward, leading to the Great War. Orion Pax, now Optimus Prime, would eventually let Whirl out of prison and invite him to join the Autobots before the Decepticons reached him. He’d do so, eventually joining the legendary taskforce the Wreckers, but would later be kicked out by Roadbuster for trying to euthanize a comatose Springer. He’d later still wind up on the starship Lost Light, unwillingly, after he’d gotten into a fight with his newfound rival Cyclonus and been inadvertently left in critical condition by Tailgate. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Whirl of Polyhex, Jetstream (alias) Origin: Transformers Gender: Male (though has experimented with a female holo-matter avatar) Age: Well over 4,000,000 years old Classification: '''Cybertronian, Autobot, Victim of Empurata, former Aerial Corps member, watchmaker and Wrecker '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (into a helicopter), Vehicular Mastery, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Natural Weaponry (built-in guns and clawed hands), Martial Arts, Holo-Matter Creation (mainly his human avatar, a young girl), Large Size (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Nearly beat a young Megatron to death, fought on par with him as an elderly Autobot years later) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Cyclonus' in their vehicle modes) with at least Relativistic+ reaction/fighting speed (Comparable to Megatron) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal Durability: '''At least '''Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Survived beatdowns from Megatron and Orion Pax) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless (Has survived being beat to death and having limbs torn and shot off multiple times. Even bleeding out with a leg blasted off, he could still fight Orion Pax to the point that he had to be beaten unconscious.) Range: 'Extended Melee Range. At least several tens of meters with blasters. 'Standard Equipment: Built-in blasters and clawed hands. Intelligence: Above Average (A skilled watchmaker and flier, the latter being enough to become a flight instructor at a prestigious flight academy, which he also managed to achieve under a fake identity. Also a deadly enough fighter to have been conscripted by the Senate and later become part of the illustrious Wreckers.) Weaknesses: Mentally unstable and extremely reckless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformers Category:IDW Publishing Category:Autobots Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicles Category:Gun Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Robots Category:Weapon Masters Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Soldiers Category:Police Officers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Characters